


dear moon

by stilinscry



Series: nct drabbles [39]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: it’s late when someone knocks on youngho’s bedroom door.(in which donghyuck has bad cramps and big brother youngho is here to help.)





	dear moon

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh donghyuck and johnny are like my fave brotp in nct,,, they're always so cute with each other its actually like johnny is hyucks older brother and i love it

it’s late when someone knocks on youngho’s bedroom door. 

he blinks his eyes open, only for a second before he’s curling back into his duvet, but it’s enough time to spot a taeyong-sized lump in his bed across the room, so that crosses him off the list of people it could be. 

a minute passes and when it doesn’t happen again, youngho figures it’s was probably just taeil sleep walking again or something. he rolls over, facing the wall now and lets himself succumb to sleep again. 

except barely five seconds pass before there’s another knock at the door, this time followed by the creaking of the floor and youngho sighs and sits up in bed. as the person walks into their room, it’s immediately obvious to him as to who it is and the reason to why he must be here has him waking up just a bit. 

he shifts across his mattress, pressing himself up against the wall and making sure there’s enough space for donghyuck to slide under the covers next to him. “you okay?” he asks, once the younger boy, even though he already knows the answer.

as expected, donghyuck shakes his head, mumbling out, “cramps are bad and jaehyun is staying over at jungwoo’s dorm so..”

“you trying to tell me i’m only second best, kid?” he jokes. donghyuck huffs out a laugh, slapping his chest. 

“shut up hyung, you know you’re my favourite,” donghyuck snarks back and then he’s making himself comfortable, rolling over and practically cocooning himself in the half of the duvet youngho has left for him. “now do what you're good for and cuddle me until it doesn’t hurt anymore.”

and youngho would laugh, because he’s impressed that donghyuck can still be this snappy when he’s half asleep, but donghyuck’s hands are fisting in the front of his t-shirt and youngho’s brotherly instincts are taking over. he rests a hand over donghyuck’s side, letting the younger curl against him and he smiles when donghyuck hums contentedly against his chest.

they’ve been doing this since forever; donghyuck seeking refuge in youngho whenever his cramps got too bad to cope with, or his dysphoria was particularly bad. basically whenever he’s not running at 100% he comes to youngho, and even after all this time, it still warms youngho’s heart that the younger chooses him. 

it’s not long before donghyuck is gone, snoring lightly against his chest and knowing that the younger is safely sleeping, youngho lets himself rest too. 

-

when they wake up in the morning, donghyuck is curled up in a ball next to him, hands somehow still fisted in youngho’s shirt and taeyong’s standing at the side of the bed. his hair is ruffled; he’s clearly just woken up and youngho smiles up at him sleepily. “morning yongie.”

“is it his cramps again?” taeyong asks in lieu of a greeting and he sighs when youngho nods. “i’ll ask manager if they can get him the next level of painkillers. we’re leaving for schedules at 7, but let him get the sleep okay. i’ll come back for you guys at quarter to.”

taeyong’s voice is quiet but donghyuck still shifts in his sleep, huffing as he resettles himself. both taeyong and youngho watch with bated breath, only relaxing once donghyuck falls still again, lips slapping together as he nuzzles further against youngho’s chest and when youngho looks back up, taeyong’s expression is impossibly soft. 

“i’ll tell dongyoung to put some coffee in a thermos for you,” taeyong whispers and then he’s gone, walking out of their room and leaving youngho alone with donghyuck. 

he checks his phone, hums when he realises it’s only just 6am and he drops it back onto his bedside table before snuggling back into the sheets. if taeyong’s gonna give them extra sleep this morning, he’s sure as hell gonna take it. 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this bc i have bad cramps but also news !! i finally got my letter from the trans health clinic so by the end of the year i should be on hormones and i won't get shark week anymore !!!!1 so no more cramps :)


End file.
